


A Belated Honeymooon

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Loss of Control, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles is not pleased. Why always in their territory? This wasn't supposed to happen. And now he's an out of control werewolf. Lovely.Derek's solution is a little less serious than Stiles suspected. And maybe almost Twilight esque.





	A Belated Honeymooon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allhalethekings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/gifts).



> When I got assigned this prompt/person, I was so happy. Finally, a secret santa request for angst.  
> So of course, this is the only time in my life where my angsty idea, when put on paper, ended up being super light and fluffy. And a bit smutty.  
> So I give you established, domestic au instead. Hope you like it, hales-replubic and hopefully some other people too.  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.

“I don’t want this Derek, I can’t control it. Feels like I got a bunch of prosthetic limbs or some shit. There’s nothing that alerts me to it”

Derek stands behind him, body tense as he watches Stiles struggle, but there’s a small smile on his face despite it all.

“I know love. It’s hard to find the on/off switch. Took me years as a kid.”

Stiles turns around to face him. “Really? Here I thought you were the paragon of control.”

“Well. I’ve gotten the hang of it now, had to, with school and all. Lucky for us, you just graduated college and you don’t have anything lined up soon.”

“So what, are we turning me into you? An anti-social caveman who never goes anywhere? Somehow I doubt that will go over well.”

“No, but you did just finish a gruelling degree, we got married with no honey-moon in the middle of your dissertation week and if we disappear for a month or more, we can blame it on the newly-wed love. And my money of course.”

Stiles’ jaw drops. His husband is crazy.

“A belated long-outdrawn honeymoon. That’s your solution to my loss of control?”

Derek does blush a little, but his gaze seems set on Stiles’ partially shifted body and hissmile has only grown.

“Yeah. It’s the best way I know how. Or rather, it’s the way I learned to control it. Being somewhere where you don’t need to is the perfect thing.”

 

\--- <3 ------

 

“So, you somehow made this happen, without alerting _any_ suspicion which, I’ve got to admit, leaves me impressed. But now, teach, oh wise master.” Stiles states as soon as Derek has finished putting everything away. They were a bit low on food, what with this rouge-Alpha problem – guh, why always in _their_ territory? – and now Derek apparently planned to stay home for quite a while.

“It’s a honeymoon Stiles. I know we never got one, but I thought you at least had some ideas on it. I hear …. “

Stiles can’t believe it. His husband is speaking in a sing-song voice, smirking and flexing. The tease. -Also, Stiles is pretty sure his shift just did something weird right around now.

“… honeymoons are the time to have marathon-sex.” And with that, Derek strips off his shirt.

Stiles kind of loses the plot. He’s suddenly all up in Derek’s space, but he’s not sure which one of the moved. All he’s sure of is there are definitely fangs getting in the way of their kiss. As he’s about to withdraw to do something else, suddenly he shifts and there are no fangs anymore. His vision is still strange as fuck and he’s got claws in Derek’s hair, but at least the fangs are gone.

“How? Why?” he gasps in between kisses. Derek just shushes him and gropes for his dick.

\----  <3  -----

They’re lounging in bed afterwards, Stiles panting, but for the first time since the bite, he’s all human. Normal eyes, nails and teeth and he isn’t even hearing everything in the woods outside their window.

“How the fuck did that work?” Stiles asks.

“With the fucking. It´s quite simple really. You’re all relaxed now.”

“Oh,” Stiles groans. “I can’t believe you just made a pun about this.”

“I’ve been studying with the best. Now, just enjoy the control while it lasts.”

\----- <3 ------

“Okay, so we established the how, but we can’t really do that forever. I can’t just fuck you every time I need to shift. It won’t help out there in the real world.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind doing that.” Derek says smirking, pulling Stiles in by the waist. Nuzzling his neck, he kisses him gently at first, and then it turns deeper and Stiles moans.

“And as much as I’d like to use that, it´s still not acceptable public behaviour.”

“Who would’ve thought you’d ever be the responsible one in this relationship. We’ve got time. We just start out small.”

Stiles smiles back, relaxing, before visibly tensing and this time he feels his mouth fill with fangs, his face shift, and his vision change. He’s growling uncontrollably before Derek even smells Jackson outside.

“Damn your senses are good. Stiles, baby, please, he’s just bringing us some notes from Lydia.” Derek says, stroking Stiles’s sides. “Jackson, think you might be better off with just dropping those off on the porch. Stiles might be more inclined to attack you right now than anything else.”

Stiles isn’t sure he’d agree to that, but he’s also not quite sure what he does want to do with Jackson, so this might be a good suggestion all in all.

“Why does he smell like that? Like, it’s different than you, or Scott smelled, even the Alpha didn’t smell like that. Like, a waft of something rotting and something foreign.”

“How do you?... You really do have a good nose.” Derek says, dragging him close and over to the couch. “It’s a leftover scent from the kanima. We try not to bring it up, cause, well, it’s rude, but mostly we’re just glad he’s okay now.”

“I guess, even if he is a jackass.”

\----- <3 ------

“Eventually, you’re going to have to teach me some other way to shift between.” Stiles says smirking. He can feel how instinctively pleased he is about Derek smelling so richly of him. Some days he really wants to just follow Derek’s initiative and keep fucking him. It just feels so good.

“Why try to improve something so perfect?” Derek replies. “By the way, you fucking me while you were human was amazing, but I’ve got to admit, added strength does make it possible for you to actually leave me sore. It’s quite the experience.”

Stiles smirks, pleased. “There should be something good to come from this I guess. I’m kind of glad to know this side of it too. My scent mixed with yours, so deep inside you.” He adds in a deep voice. His fingers travel down to Derek’s ass, slipping two fingers easily inside. He leans over until he’s covering Derek’s body with his and leans down to nip at his neck. “I quite like leaving my claim on you, showing the whole world that you’re mine.”

Derek looks up smiling and says, voice teasing, “It’s too bad those soccer moms at the store aren’t supernatural then, huh? You know how Bri- what’s her name keeps grabbing my arms every time she passes me? You’ll be able to smell that now. What’s going to happen then?”

Stiles growls, loudly. He can feel exactly when and what shifts and he’s careful, even as he possessively grabs Derek and manages to grit out. “No one, ever, is allowed to touch you again, except me, understood?! _Mine_ and for no one else.”

Derek groans, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he rolls his hips up, pressing their cocks together. Then he falls back to the mattress, completely limp.

Stiles, although he’s starting to realize how crazy he’s being can also see and smell exactly how turned on Derek is by all of this.

“Do you like that Derek? Like being mine? Like me staking my claim on you?” he asks as he licks his way towards Derek’s slack mouth. “You like it when I claim you and promise not to let anyone get to what’s mine ever again?”

Derek whimpers into the kiss, limply trying to press up against Stiles. “No baby, you just lie there nice and easy and I’ll fuck you into oblivion again.”

Without further ado, Stiles grabs for his thighs, spreads them, and pushes up as he sinks into Derek yet again. “So good, just for me, so strong, but so willing to submit to me.” He says straight into Derek’s ear.

“You, yours, good for you,” Derek pants, his eyes desperately seeking Stiles out.

“Exactly,” Stiles purrs.

\------ <3 ------

“So, I’ve been thinking of a way to take our bedroom activities out to the street, without causing a public uproar.”

Derek smirks and raises an eyebrow. “I thought public sex was the thing you’ve been vehemently denying me for the past month.”

“Not public sex, you dirty naughty wolf. I mean, we have wedding bands on our finger from the wedding, and I love them, love that they remind me that I’ve got you for life, but I kind of want something physical that will remind me of … well… sex and maybe I can use that to control my shift, even without you around.”

“So, you want something that doesn’t really signify our promise to stay together, but something that reminds you of how you fuck me into the mattress anytime you come near it?”

Stiles sputters. “Derek, really! And people think I’m the vulgar one in this marriage.”

“Well, you’re the one that wants to walk around with a sex trophy.”

Stiles blushes and mumbles, “I kind of got the idea from this sex toy store online.”

“Yes, and here’s why people think you’re the one that’s more vulgar. You’re the one that browses sex toys online.”

Stiles sticks out his tongue at Derek. “Like you aren’t glad I do. You didn’t complain when I prepped you with that vibrator the other week.”

“I never said I complained, just stated what other people see.” Derek slides on behind him and circles him with his arms. “I like everything you do to me.”

“Okay, so it was this thing with collars and locks, and I just thought, if we could do something like that, like, not a collar, obviously, but something like that, where I could just remind me that you were mine.”

Derek shivers. “Okay, yeah, a collar would be a bit conspicuous, but I don’t hate where you’re going with this. Maybe paired cuffs that would be locked around my wrists, like leather bands, that would circle around and connect in a lock and then you’d have a chain with the key?”

“That sounds brilliant actually.” Stiles encircles Derek’s wrists with his long fingers, and holds them even closer to his hip.

\------ <3 -----

It’s the day before the first planned “outing” for Stiles. He’s not actually going to leave the house, just going to have some of the pack over, like, a first try.

Stiles has the cuffs next to the bed, but he starts by licking and scenting Derek’s wrists, directly under where the cuffs will sit.

“And you said I was a crazy possessive wolf.” Derek chuckles, but his breath is getting laboured and it’s clear he’s affected by what Stiles is doing.

Stiles just nips down on the inside of the wrist he’s marking and goes to grab the cuffs. He takes them out reverently and makes sure to rub them a bit between his hands, warming them and scent marking them. He clasps one on, and then the other. Next he picks up the key and slots it in.

“Will you, Derek, be mine, forever and always?”

“Forever and always”

With two twists, Derek is now locked in the cuffs and for a minute, they both just take in the sight. Stiles then threads the key on a chain and sets it around his neck.

He looks Derek over once more, before grabbing another chain and linking together the two cuffs, setting Derek’s hands above his head.

“And now, you’ll stay still.” He says with a smirk.

The following sex doesn’t exactly lessen the scent on the cuffs. The next day, Stiles manages to control his shift, even shifting back and forth voluntarily in front of the pack, all the while feeling the key rise and fall on his chest with each breath.

 


End file.
